The proposed research consists of a series of studies aimed at providing effective and safe programs to prevent the sexual victimization of children and adolescents. One purpose of this proposal is to determine the ability of three-, four-, and five- year-old children to understand the Touch Continuum, a teaching concept employed by the majority of sexual abuse prevention programs in this country. Studies are planned to compare students' knowledge and skill levels subsequent to participating in programs employing either the Touch Continuum or emphasizing instead the protection of one's private parts'. Furthermore, from these studies we will be able to determine preschoolers' ability to be successfully educated on this topic. Potential harmful effects associated with program participation will also be assessed. At the middle and high school levels, studies are proposed to evaluate the effectiveness of a school-based personal safety curriculum.